An Angel's Love
by Padfoots-one-and-ONLY
Summary: WISH Ransho has just met Touki... he thinks shes the hottest angel around. How will he get her to notice him? How will he not embarace himself? RR!ch3up!
1. An Angels Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people in WISH, or any of CLAMPS stuff, although I wish I owned Koryu. Wahh! He's so cute!!!  
  
Morgan: Hello, CLAMP fans! I'm Morgan! I normally do Harry Potter fanfiction, but I just finished the WISH series and decided to start my own story! I hope you like it! R/R!!!  
  
* * * * * * * An Angel's Love * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ransho, the Master Angel of Earth, stood with Madame Husui, the Master  
Angel of wind, and the over hyper Ryuki, the Angel Master of Fire.  
  
"Oh, how nice it will be to have a new Master Angel around, won't it?"  
said Ransho, one of his big yet kind smiles on his face.  
  
"Yes, it will. I have been wondering when God would find a new Angel for  
the power of Water." Said Husui,  
  
"I'm with Husui!" said Ryuki, floating into the air from excitement.  
  
"Ryuki! Really! Where are your manners?" said Husui, for once FROWNING,  
at Ryuki, "We have a new Angel Master coming, and you are floating into  
space! Come back down!"  
  
"Y-y-y-y-yes! O-o-o-of course M-Madame Husui!" sobbed Ryuki, dropping  
back down to the ground in tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryuki. I didn't mean to make you cry." Said Husui, giving  
Ryuki a hug. He turned brick red and looked like he would melt. Ransho  
shook his head and turned away. He didn't feel like watching Ryuki  
explode from hormones.  
  
"There she is!" said Ransho, seeing a flash of light in the sky, and then a body of a small woman.  
  
"Welcome!" said Husui, dropping Ryuki, "I am Madame Husui! The Angel of the Wind!"  
  
"Ouch.and I am Ryuki, the Angel of Fire. nice to meet you." Ryuki said, turning his slightly mad blue-red eyes on the Angel.  
  
"Hello. Nice to meet you. I am Touki, and as I am sure you all know, I am the new Angel of Water." Touki said, her slender deep blue eyes looking at all of them- and then at Ransho. "Hello. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm.uh.Husui? Whats my name again.?" Ransho stuttered, staring at the small Angel. She was a few heads shorter than him, with slender, almost angry eyes, and hair that was chopped off in the back, with the rest of it hanging in her face.  
  
"Ransho, dear." Giggled Husui, smiling at Ryuki, who smiled back. ~ I do believe God was right, don't you, Ryuki?~ She said telepathically to Ryuki.  
  
~Yes. God was right. Ransho does like her.~ he replied to her.  
  
"Um. what she said." Ransho said, now blushing deep. He felt his face begin to warm and thought angrily, ~ Dang it! I don't want to look like Ryuki!~  
  
"Oookaay." Touki said, raising an eyebrow at him. "God told me you would tell me wear I was staying."  
  
"Of course dear!" said Husui happily, "You will be staying with me! Come here, I will show you!" With that she dragged Touki off, smiling and talking. Ryuki walked up behind Ransho and poked him in the back, smirking.  
  
"So, you think she's cute?" Ryuki said, smiling mischievously, "I can't wait to see the kids from the tree. One pretty, one with a complete vacant smile on it's face."  
  
"Ryuki." growled Ransho, his face burning red again.  
  
"Hey Touki!" shouted Ryuki, "He LIKES you! Ransho! You know, the big idiot who forgot his name! This guy right here!" He added pointing to Ransho.  
  
"RYUKI!!!! When I get my hands on you!!!" Ransho yelled, taking off after the laughing Fire Angel.  
  
"What was that about?" Asked Touki, looking back at the two Angels.  
  
"Oh, you shall find out soon enough, my dear." Said Husui, still smiling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Morgan: So how do you guys like it! I plan on having another romance with Kohaku and Koryu coming up, but I'll wait on that. Please Review this story now please! Oh and.  
  
Ryuki runs behind Morgan, Looking wildly around and breathing hard.*  
  
Morgan: Hey Ryuki! What's wrong?  
  
Ryuki: That mad Angel is trying to find me! HIDE ME!  
  
Morgan: Okay, Okay, hang on. why don't you go hide at ,my cousins house? She likes fire.  
  
Ryuki: Okay! Thanks Morgan! * Flies off*  
  
Morgan: Poor soul. Pawsy will never let him leave. any way, Please check out my other stories! Bye! 


	2. Mud Play

Disclaimer: I do not own Wish. Clamp does. I wish I did. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go look and see if there is an angel in my tree.  
  
Morgan: Another Chapter up! Here it goes! I'm sorry it took me so long to put this up, but I have been busy with school and have been out of town. I hope you all like this. R/R!!!  
  
...........................  
  
" Oh! It's such a beautiful room!" exclaimed Touki.  
  
" Well I'm glad you like it dear." Said Hisui, with her usual smile.  
  
The room was in fact, very pretty. It was full of plants, none of which were from earth. Beautiful bright neon water lilies hung off of the small waterfall attached to the bed. The bed was made from what looked like a thick, thread of moving water. There were even a few glowing Gold Fish swimming through it.  
The bed-sheets, clear as water, were lace. Along the walls, was, in fact, moving water. This too had fish moving through it. And on the table sat an arrangement of different kinds of water flowers. There were pinks, purples, greens, and even blues. But in the middle sat a pure white rose. It looked like it would float away if even touched.  
  
" What a pretty flower." Whispered Touki, afraid talking would even destroy the flower.  
  
" Ah, I wondered if you would notice that." Said Hisui. " That is the flower of God. It is a way to talk, or send a message to him. As you are now an Angel Master, this will be your . . . oh, what do humans call them? Oh, yes! This will be your cellie phone! If you ever need help from the Lord, use it."  
  
"Oh, it looks like it could just fly away!" whispered Touki.  
  
"It may look fragile, but it is actually as hard as a rock." Said Husui. "Oh, and don't forget to water it daily, Touki! I'm glad to be working with you! Bye-Bye! And feel free to have a look around!" With that, she left.  
  
Touki just stared at the rose. How could something like that be as hard as a rock, and still need watering?  
  
" Heh, guess I'll get what? Static?" Touki laughed. "Well I guess I'll go for a walk. It's such a nice day."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Man, Ransho! Why do you have to hit so hard?" grumbled Ryuki, rubbing at the fresh lump on his head.  
  
"Watch what you say . . ." warned Ransho. He plopped down on a rock, blushing, and sighed. Ryuki looked up and smiled.  
  
"You like her don't you?" he said.  
  
"Like who?" said Ransho, a tad too fast.  
  
"Ha! I knew it! You like the new chick! Touki!" Ryuki laughed.  
  
"I do n." Ransho snarled but he was overrun. Ryuki had jumped up, was doing a little jig, and singing.  
  
"Oh, you wanna HUG her, you wanna KISS her, you wanna HOLD her . . . Ha ha ha!" he sang.  
  
" That's it, Ryuki!" Ransho yelled, and chunked a rock at him. Ryuki dodged it. " Ha! Missed me!" He sang, sticking his tongue out, only to get a mouthful of mud.  
  
"Not that time!" Laughed Ransho.  
  
The two went back and forth until-  
  
"One more for you!" said Ransho, throwing another blob of mud.  
  
"Ha! Missed me again!" Ryuki laughed, but stopped when he saw that Ransho had frozen, his jaw dropped, and was staring behind Ryuki. Ryuki turned around and saw why his friend had stopped.  
  
Touki stood by the pond, with a face full of mud and shock.  
  
Ranso and Ryuki both gulped. How in the Heaven were they going to explain this?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Morgan: Whew! Another chapter down! I'm sorry to keep ya'll waiting, but I've been real busy. I'm glad some people finally said they liked this story, cuz I was thinking of taking it off. But I'm ya'll like it! I'm slow, so keep reminding me, and it'll get done! Hey, don't you guys think Ryuki is so immature? I thought I'd portray him like that, just for the fun of it. But, I think he turned out pretty funny. I'm also really proud about her room. It took me forever to think of a design, a one that would be easy to imagine. I would love a room like hers! Keep reading! Also, check out my other stories! R/R!!! 


	3. Glow

Disclaimer: I do not own WISH. Grrrr...It's not fair.  
  
Morgan: Ah, I finally got a new chapter out.  
  
Touki: Really? There's a shock.  
  
Morgan: Oh ha ha. Sorry I'm so late to get this next chapter out! I've been so busy with school and my other stories. But I'm proud that it's finally out.  
  
Touki: Well, if you stopped making up so many stories, maybe you'd be able to keep up with them!  
  
Morgan: Oh put a sock in it. Just enjoy the chapter! Review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How...how dare you?!" screeched Touki, wiping the mud from her face.  
  
"I...I..." stammered Ransho, looking around aimlessly for help. Unfortunately his only help was Ryuki, who had just turned tail and ran.  
  
"Well, I'm GLAD that I finally learned what the rest of the Master Angel's are like!" said Touki, shaking furiously. "At least Hisui is kind!" With that, she stormed away back to her room.  
  
Ransho continued to stutter for a moment, then finally shouted out:  
  
"I-I'M SORRY!!"  
  
But the small framed Angel continued to fume and storm.  
  
Tears streamed silently down Ransho's face as he slumped into a chair and held his head in his hands.  
  
"I'm such an idiot...why didn't I pay more attention...?" he muttered.  
  
The Angel didn't even notice the blonde female coming toward him.  
  
"Master Ransho, is everything okay?" whispered the young Angel, Kohaku.  
  
"Hello, Kohaku...and yes, everything is fine." Lied Ransho.  
  
"Um, if it is not out of my place...but it seems to me that you are lying." Said Kohaku.  
  
"Kohaku...to speak like that is out of place." Snapped Ransho.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'll leave, sir..." said Kohaku, walking away with slight tears in her eyes.  
  
Ransho knew he shouldn't have been that rude to Kohaku, but at the same time, he felt rather relieved that she had left. Kohaku was a kind Angel, but she did get rather annoying at times.  
  
Ransho got up from his seat and wandered back to his room. He had to think of an apology, and fast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Touki slammed the door to her room shut and ran into her bathroom to wash her face. She slapped away the goldfish that tried to play with her hands when she reached into the sink full of water.  
  
"The nerve!" she hissed, flopping down onto her bed.  
  
At that exact moment, the white rose on her desk flashed a golden light across the room. It then turned to a bluish color, and remained the same tint, the petals glowing.  
  
Touki bolted upright and stared at the flower.  
  
"U-um...God? My Lord? How can I help you" Touki whispered, her cheeks flushed pink.  
  
The flower's color pulsed darker for a moment, stopped, and began to glow again.  
  
"Oh...that...well...he was rather rude." Said Touki.  
  
The flower repeated it's actions.  
  
"I suppose I shouldn't have been so rude..." whispered Touki.  
  
Pulse. Glow.  
  
"I understand I will go apologize. You are right my Lord, I was acting unlike a Master Angel should." Said Touki, standing up. "Um, bye?" she said uncertainly to the flower.  
  
The flower flashed gold once more, and then went back to its magnificent white color.  
  
Touki left the room, unaware that in Ransho's room, God was having a similar conversation with his handsome Angel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morgan: Whew! It's finally done! I hope ya'll liked it! Review please! And thanks to all who reviewed last time! B'Bye! Mmmm...now to go get something to eat... 


End file.
